Sans vs Homura
This is a What-If? DBX featuring Sans from Undertale, and Homura from Puelle Magi Madoka Magika. Description You have one goal. To stop someone from constantly making the same stupid decision, and killing the person but they will not stay dead. But as time keeps on resetting after you fail, when will you be able to actually once and for all finish that goal? That may be the case for these two but who is superior in a fight with no rules and just bloodshed? The Beginning of Bloodshed Opening NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-Fight and Fight ???: It's a beautiful day outside... A room that once seemed pure gold now turns pure black. ???: Birds are singing flowers are blooming... The shadow of the talking figure is shown along with the figure. Sans the joking Skeleton from Snowdin, facing another figure who seems to look like a genocidal child with a knife. Sans: On days like these kids like you... SHOULD BE BU-... Sans is then cut off by the sound of a gun as the child falls to the ground with multiple bullet wounds as their body turns into a fragile heart and breaks apart. A flashing light also goes out as a slightly taller figure appears. (Cues: 1) ???: Now I am so close to accomplishing my goal... Kyuubey was right... I feel so much stronger after every monster I kill... Sans: Well... I don't know who you are, or how you were able to beat that demon and stopping them from resetting completely but all I know is that you have killed those that kid failed to... your LOVE is already higher than its... ???: These lives will not be in vain, for I will finally be able to stop Madoka from making the worst mistake in her life... Sans: Hey, it's great you are trying to help a friend and all, but does that mean you can just kill my friends just to do so? ???: A liffe is lost every second, but the only one that matters this second is Madoka's and of course mine Homura Akemi... Sans: Well kid you probably knew what I was going to say anyways... Homura fires multiple shots from her pistol while Sans dodges them sends an array of bones at Homura who dodges them all. This battle was only getting heated up... HERE WE GO!!! Sans starts off the battle by using his Soul Manipulation forcing her down into a bunch of bones and through an array of some more. When a bunch of weird skulls came out of nowhere to fire lasers at Homura, only for Homura to grab a rocket launcher from her shield and shoot down multiple of the skulls. Homura then grabs a pistol and a grenade out of her shield throws the grenade and shoots it causing smoke to fill the room. Filled in a cloud of smoke with Homura out of sight, Sans’ left eye flashes blue as he sees a strange gem coming towards him as he teleports behind it and summons another skull. Sans: Checkmate… The skull than fired a laser at Homura knocking her into a pillar destroying it in the process. As a bunch more of those skulls surrounded the pillar and all fired. As the beams were about to hit, Homura’s shield turned, as she froze time. As she walked away from the lasers she walked over to Sans and fires a couple shots from her pistol point blank, thinking there was no way Sans could dodge that attack. Wait before she made time normal again, she flipped her long slick black hair as the lasers destroyed the pillar and the bullets hit a wall, with Sans nowhere to be seen… Sans: Heh… you really think it is that easy to beat me? Using some time manipulation tricks… Homura: What how? Sans: See you in the next life… YOU DIRTY MURDERER… Sans fires multiple more bones at Homura, and uses his soul manipulation to throw her into the bones, making her heavily shed blood from limbs making her kneel to the ground. As her shield starts to turn to go back in time, another skull blasts the shield, breaking it permanently. As a bunch of more bones appear, constantly piercing her body making a small pool of blood around her, as Sans uses his soul manipulation to rip Homura’s soul gem from her body to crush the gem, killing the magical girl. Sans: Heh, I guess I am left BONEly for a while… DBX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Time' Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Series Premiere Category:Undertale vs PMMM themed DBX Fights Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights